


there goes my hero

by spiritsontheroof



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Eddie Diaz is Bad at Feelings (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley is a Sweetheart, Fluff, M/M, POV Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Post-Tsunami (9-1-1), Pre-Relationship, Speeches, We love him anyway, buck finally gets the recognition he deserves, eddie diaz loves evan buckley, eddie has a hard time with words, the speech is practically a love confession tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29112162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritsontheroof/pseuds/spiritsontheroof
Summary: Words are not Eddie's strong suit.They never have been. He stumbles over them, can never say the right ones when he needs to, puts his foot in his mouth when he tries. Eddie is always saying the wrong thing with the wrong tone at the wrong time. It's something his friends tease him about, but they've grown used to it, seeking physical comfort from Eddie rather than verbal advice.His inability with words isn't an issue until they're all standing in the kitchen one morning, minus Buck, and Bobby tells them that the city is presenting Buck with an award for his actions during the tsunami and that they've asked that someone from the 118 make a speech for the ceremony.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 341





	there goes my hero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smartbuckley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartbuckley/gifts).



> this little thing came to be after i rewatched the tsunami episodes and sent a few anon asks about this idea to siriuslyjamie on tumblr. i'm actually kind of pleased with how this came out. all mistakes are my own and i don't own these characters.

Words are not Eddie's strong suit. 

They never have been. He stumbles over them, can never say the right ones when he needs to, puts his foot in his mouth when he tries. Eddie is always saying the wrong thing with the wrong tone at the wrong time. It's something his friends tease him about, but they've grown used to it, seeking physical comfort from Eddie rather than verbal advice. 

His inability with words isn't an issue until they're all standing in the kitchen one morning, minus Buck, and Bobby tells them that the city is presenting Buck with an award for his actions during the tsunami and that they've asked that someone from the 118 make a speech for the ceremony. 

"No," Eddie says when his teammates and captain all turn to look at him. "I am the last person you want writing a speech, seriously. Buck wouldn't want that."

Hen nudges him with her shoulder. "Eddie, come on. You're his partner, who better to make a speech than you?" She asks, looking at him with expectant eyes. 

Eddie sits down the mug of coffee he'd been holding and gestures to Bobby. "Bobby should do it! He's the captain, and we know how much Buck admires him." He says, though no one looks very convinced at his words. 

Bobby shakes his head. "Hen's right. It'll mean the most from you." He says, taking his seat at the head of the table. "Buck isn't happy about the whole award thing anyway, but I think you making the speech would show him just how much good he did that day. How deserving he is of this." 

Eddie looks to Chimney for help, but Chimney looks like he agrees with Bobby and Hen. He heaves a sigh. "Okay, fine. When is it?" He asks, trying not to sound too put out by the assignment. 

It's not that Eddie isn't proud of Buck, or that he doesn't think Buck deserves the praise. It's the opposite, and Eddie knows he won't have the right words. He won't know what to say, he won't be able to articulate just how proud he is of what Buck did or how grateful he is that Buck saved Christopher. None of it will come out right, and he'll screw it up, and Buck will hate the ceremony even more than he's already going to. 

"Next Friday," Bobby says, looking pleased that they've bullied Eddie into this. 

"Awesome," Eddie mutters and he doesn't think the sarcasm is lost on his teammates.

–

Eddie spends the entire week he's been given writing words that aren't right. 

Nothing comes together on the paper the way it does in his mind. In his head, the words are fantastic. Buck is his best friend, he's practically Eddie's co-parent. It shouldn't be so hard to talk about how good Buck is, to tell people how fantastic Buck is at his job and how even though he wasn't on duty that day, he went above and beyond for total strangers and Eddie's own son. 

But he can't get it out. It feels impersonal, talking about Buck like this, and that isn't good enough. He can't half-ass this or phone it in, it has to be perfect because Buck deserves that much after all he's been through. 

Buck calls on Thursday night after Eddie has put Christopher to bed. He's all smiles on the other end of the FaceTime as Eddie props him up against the bowl in the middle of the kitchen table. "Speech still kicking your ass?" 

Eddie sighs and presses the heel of his hands into his eyes. "I don't know why I agreed to this," he huffs. 

The blank page is mocking him and now, so is Buck. "Cause you love me," he drawls, batting his eyes in dramatic fashion. 

Eddie rolls his eyes but the annoyance is undermined by the smile he can't keep off his face. He does love Buck, that's not wrong. But if that's the case, then why is this speech so goddamn difficult. "Shut up, Buckley." He huffs. 

Buck's expression turns soft and Eddie sees him shift to lean back in his bed, the headboard becoming a backdrop to wild blonde curls and baby blue eyes that Eddie can't get enough of. "Eddie, you don't have to do this. I don't need a speech. I didn't even want the stupid award."

"I know. But you deserve the award and a speech. Though Bobby is much better suited for this than I am." 

"You're thinking about it too much, man." Buck chastises, giving Eddie a pointed look. "I know you're not a man of many words, but anything you say will be great. I don't care as long as it's coming from you." 

Eddie's breath catches in his throat at those words, at the look in Buck's eyes, the obvious love that he wears on his face almost every time he looks at Eddie. If Eddie were a braver man, he'd do something about it; tell Buck that whatever he's feeling, Eddie feels it, too. But Eddie's never been brave a day in his life, despite a Silver Star and a million commendations from the LAFD, so he doesn't say anything about that look in Buck's eyes. 

"Go to bed, you've got a big day tomorrow," Eddie tells him in the same tone he uses on Christopher at bedtime. "Me and Chris will see you tomorrow." 

"Alright, alright." Buck groans but he settles down into the bed. "Don't let the speech keep you up all night, okay? Whatever you come up with is perfect."

Eddie nods. "I won't. Night, Buck."

"Night, Eds."

His phone beeps at him when Buck ends the call, and he's alone with his thoughts again. 

Fuck it, Eddie thinks. Something is better than nothing. 

Eddie puts the pen to paper and gets to work.

–

Eddie is more nervous as he stands on stage than he's ever been in his life. 

His palms are sweating, his hands are shaking where they rest at his sides, his heart feels like it's going to explode out of his chest. 

He's being ridiculous, he knows. It's just a speech and Buck already said that it doesn't matter all that much to him. But while Buck may not care, Eddie does. He cares so goddamn much it's ridiculous. 

"Here to say a few words about Mr. Buckley is his partner, Eddie Diaz," says the mayor, clapping along with the crowd that's gathered in front of the stage that's been set up at the pier. 

Eddie steps up to the podium and he is so very sure he's going to puke, his nerves are shot as he looks out at the crowd while he digs the index card out of his pocket. He's searching for Christopher's face, hoping it will calm him, and he finds it. Christopher is beaming at him from Buck's lap, both of them giving him an enthusiastic thumbs up. 

The sun is beating down on Eddie and he hates this stupid formal uniform, hates that he's giving a speech, but he loves his boys and their goofy smiles, and he feels calmer as he sets up to speak. 

He turns his head to clear his throat, looks down at the index card on the podium and takes a deep breath. "Uh," he stammers, reading over his neat handwriting where it lays in front of him.

The words don't seem like enough. They don't seem sincere, they feel forced when he tries to form them in his throat, and that just won't do when it comes to Buck. So, instead of reading the carefully crafted speech he worked on day and night, he picks the index card up and shoves it in his pocket.

Buck deserves words that mean something, that make you feel something, and Eddie's going to give him just that.

"I've spent the last week trying to come up with the perfect speech for today. I've been trying to think of what to say, of what words could really sum up Buck and his dedication to the city of Los Angeles and his team, but nothing I wrote did that." Eddie says, white-knuckling either side of the podium. 

"When Buck was on the pier that day, my son, Christopher, was with him. I didn't know it when the wave hit. I thought they were at a movie, far enough inland that I didn't even need to worry. Christopher was with Buck, he was in good hands, the safest place he can be other than with me."

"I was just trying to get through the day, get home to my son, and they were out there fighting to keep each other alive. And Buck, even though he wasn't even on duty at the time, was being the hero I get to see him be every single day. He saved so many people that day, my son included, and I can never say enough about how grateful I am for that." Eddie takes a deep breath to steel himself, to fight the tears welling up in his eyes. 

"Evan Buckley is so many things. He's frustrating, he's reckless, he's emotional. He risks life and limb every day for people he doesn't know, goes above and beyond for everyone he meets. He's kind and he's smart and he's got a heart of gold. He's the best damn firefighter I know, and it has been one of the greatest pleasures of my life to be his partner.

"Buck isn't just a hero when he wears the uniform, he's a hero every day. And I'm honored to be able to present him with this award." Eddie finishes, taking the plaque being handed to him by the Chief of the LAFD. "Ladies and gentleman, Evan Buckley." 

Buck is still staring at him when he stands up in the crowd and walks up to the stage, taking the steps quickly and shaking everyone's hand on his way to accept the award. Eddie can see the tears on his face despite his sunshine smile, and he laughs when he sees Eddie's crying, too. 

"Improvised, huh?" Buck asks when he reaches Eddie, taking the engraved plaque from his hands. 

Eddie shrugs and shakes his hand. "Took a page outta your book," he smiles and pulls Buck into a hug, just long enough to whisper, "I'm so proud of you." 

Buck squeezes him tighter at the words and then Eddie lets him go to stand off to the side while Buck thanks the city and the department before standing alongside Eddie. 

The ceremony ends shortly after that, and he and Buck forgo the steps to jump off the front of the stage and go to meet the team. 

Buck accepts hugs and a kiss from his sister, beaming and blushing under all the praise. Eddie watches, practically bursting with love for this little family he's found. 

Buck turns to them and scoops Christopher up, making the boy giggle when Buck ruffles his hair. "There you go, kiddo, that's for you." He says, handing Christopher the award he'd just been given. 

Eddie mirrors Christopher's look of confusion. "Mine? But Buck, Daddy gave it to you!" he says, pushing it back into Buck's hands. 

Buck shakes his head. "They gave it to me for all those people we saved together. And I couldn't have done any of it that day without my Superman. I want you to have it, kiddo, because I might be a hero to all those people," he says, gesturing to the disappearing crowd, "but you were my hero that day." 

Christopher wraps his arms around Buck's neck in a tight hug, and Eddie is  _ this close _ outright sobbing in front of the entire team. 

Eddie never thought when he moved out to LA that he'd find a family like this. That he'd meet someone like Buck. But here Buck is, holding his son, telling Christopher that he's a hero, looking at the boy like he's never loved anyone more in his life, and Eddie knows he's found his home. 

Christopher starts squirming after a minute, and Buck is reluctant to let go, but he sits him down and helps him steady his crutches so he can show the award to Denny and Harry. 

As soon as Christopher is out of Buck's arms, Eddie takes his place, holding Buck as tight as he can without hurting him. 

Buck crashes against Eddie's chest with a soft _ oof _ and wraps his arms around Eddie, pressing his face against Eddie's shoulder. "What's this one for?" 

Eddie laughs wetly and shakes his head, takes a second to breathe Buck and this moment and this feeling into his lungs. "For being you, Buck."

They stay like that for a moment, uncaring of the crowd that's still leaking out around them, holding onto each other like their lives depend on it. 

Eddie lets go first, leaning away just enough to look at Buck, take in the smile that the tsunami and the truck bombing and the blood clots tried to take away from him. "You're a goddamn hero, Evan Buckley, and don't you ever forget it." 

"Like you'd ever let me," 

Buck's right, Eddie won't ever let that happen. He'll say it every day if he has to. 

Buck is his hero, and Eddie intends to make that known. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys loved reading this as much as i loved writing it! kudos and comments fuel me and if you have any requests, come see me on tumblr @spiritsontheroof!


End file.
